The God of Death Rides Again
by Animal301
Summary: In the year A.C. 395, after his fathers death, Daniel Maxwell, descendant of Duo Maxwell, takes control of the mostly rebuilt Gundam Deathscythe Hell, after it was damaged in the dark unforgiving depths of space, to take down a bunch of space colony extremists known as Silver Wing.
1. Chapter 0 Stand Up, God of Death

**The God of Death Rides Again!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Mobile Suit/Fighter Gundam Series, including Characters, Mobile suits/fighters, etc.**

_This story takes place 200 years after the events of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, in the year After Colony 395 (A.C. 195). Most of the characters mentioned are OCs (__non OC characters are referenced/mentioned and do not appear in the actual story itself, on the odd case that I do actually put them in, I'll try and mention it above the chapter that they appear__) and __**any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, is unintentional and purely coincidental.**_

_**Main Characters**__:_

_**Daniel Maxwell**__, 18/19 year old descendant of Duo Maxwell & Hilde Schbeiker, son of Diego Maxwell, an Earth Sphere Unified Nation Defence base occupant. Is new pilot of the newly rebuilt Gundam Deathscythe Hell/Gundam Deathscythe Hell Reaper (Similar to that of GDSH, but with a few more upgrades which will be explained in more detail later in the story)._

_**Diego Maxwell**__, 37/38 year old late descendant of Duo & Hilde, Father of Daniel, Finds the damaged GDSH, floating through space, when returning from a routine mission to the space colonies, killed in action by Space Colony Extremist Group, Silver Wing, while trying to protect unfinished GDSH._

_**ADM. William Perigard**__, 31 year old, Admiral of the Silver Wing Extremist groups Earthbound Fleet, ordered the death of Diego Maxwell and Destruction of the incomplete GDSH. Master in the arts of Taekwondo, Kendo, Jojutsu and fencing, also pilots the Silver Wings top mobile suit, the Bogu Gundam (OC mobile Suit)._

Chapter 0

Stand up, God of Death!

**If you are reading this, then you're probably the newest pilot of the mobile suit known as Gundam Deathscythe Hell Reaper, either that or the machine's been destroyed and this document has either been leaked or you're the guy whose job is to clean up whatever's left of the built in computer system. Whatever the case may be, I must warn you that what I'm about to tell you is not exactly for the faint of heart, but I will do my best to keep it as clean as I can, so you, who probably shouldn't be reading this, can get through, at least, most of it, no promises though.**

**Now, I bet you probably want to know just who I am and how I became the pilot of the almighty and powerful Gundam Deathscythe Hell Reaper, now, aren't you? Well, the name's Daniel, Daniel Maxwell to be exact and up until about 3 months ago I was just a normal teenager living in what used to be known South Africa near the base of the mountain still known as Kilimanjaro near the Earth Sphere Unified Nation Defence base. That is until my dad was murdered for finding the Gundam Deathscythe Hell on his way back from what was meant to be a routine trip to the space colonies to discuss the renewal of the peace treaty that the Earth still has with them and has had for roughly 200 years, all thanks to a young woman they called Relena Peacecraft, who was a member of the royal family of a pacifist nation that was once called the Sanc Kingdom. Of course, I'm sure that you already know that. Now, back to how I became the reincarnation of the god of death. You see my dad couldn't just leave the machine that our great ancestor had used to try and bring peace to the colonies. Of course it hadn't always been a symbol of hope and peace at times it had been seen as a symbol of death, obviously, and destruction. So, when my dad brought it to Earth, it caused quite a bit of unrest among some of the colony citizens, especially when it had originally been built in the colonies and then piloted by a colony citizen. Anyway once my father had brought it to the defence base at Kilimanjaro, he decided to try and fix it up, with spare parts from old mobile suits that had once occupied the base.**

**Somehow the news of this got out and when the news reached the colonies, it spurred even more unrest and anger, which, in turn, caught the attention of an extremist group from the colonies, known as Silver Wing. They are a large bunch of ruthless ex-soldiers who are really partiotic towards the colonies and will march on anyone and/or anything that brings dishonor to them. So when this news reached them it infuriated them to think that an earthling was taking a piece of their history and was possibly lpanning on using it against them, so in order to try and prevent this, they decided to launch an attack on the base, in hopes of killing my dad and destroying the machine.**

**However, they were only capable of killing my father, and it happened right in front of me. You see, during the battle my father had tried to get the GDSH out of the base and to saftey, Unfortunately he only got a few miles, which put him right outside our house, so I saw everything from my bedroom window, the leader of the mobile suit unit had spotted my father trying to escape so he used the mobile suits bazooka, which somehow only managed to destroyed the cab of the flatbed truck that my father was sat in. When I saw this I ran out of the house to see if he had somehow survived the explosion, which of course he hadn't, on the other hand the GDSH didn't have a single scratch from the explosion, so angered by my fathers death I climbed into the cockpit of the GDSH and with the help of the manual, that my dad had been writing to go with the gundam, I was able to get it standing, unfortunately some of the wepons on the GDSH were still not working, like the head-mounted vulcans and the buster shield launching mechanism attatched to the left arm, but everything else seemed to be in mostly working order, nothing I wouldn't be able to fix later on though. So using the mostly functioning GDSH I began to fight back and by the end of the battle I had virtually single handedly anhilated the remainder attacking force, which at the time had been reduced to about half a dozen guys, in slightly damaged mobile suits. And, that is how I, Daniel Maxwell, became the new God of Death.**

Hello Readers, Animal here.

Just wanna apolagise for how short this chapter/prologue was. I'm gonna try and make the other chapters somewhat longer than this one.

Next Chapter: Chapter 1 Silver Wing's Admiral

See You All Next Time!


	2. Chapter 1 Don't Cry, God of Death

**The God of Death Rides Again!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Mobile Suit/Fighter Gundam Series, including Characters, Mobile suits/fighters, etc.**

_This story takes place 200 years after the events of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, in the year After Colony 395 (A.C. 195). Most of the characters mentioned are OCs (non OC characters are referenced/mentioned and do not appear in the actual story itself, on the odd case that I do actually put them in, I'll try and mention it above the chapter that they appear) and _**_any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, is unintentional and purely coincidental._**

Chapter 1

Don't Cry, God of Death!

**A couple of weeks after my father's death, his funeral was held at the same time as those who had also perished in the battle of Kilimanjaro's Earth Defence Base. However the funerals were relatively split up, show it ended up showing just how few people had actually cared about my father and how little they'd actually wanted the Gundam Deathscythe Hell at the base, and even the people who did show up had little to say about him. This did nothing for my mood, in fact, I think it might have pushed me further towards the person that I am today or was when I wrote this. At the time though all I wanted was for my father to not be dead, which is understandable, as he was the only family I'd had left, before he was killed that is.**

**After the funeral, all I did was sleep, eat and feel sorry for myself, however even at the funeral I shed no tears, even though I wanted to, I just couldn't. What I did do though was vow my revenge on those who'd been the cause of his death, which turned out to be the space colony extremist group, Silver Wing, and the leader of their Earthbound fleet, Admiral William Perigard.**

**So a couple of months after the funeral, I set out in the GDSH to search for Silver Wing's Earthbound fleet, but before I could, I had to steal the GDSH from the remains of the Kilimanjaro Defence Base, and of course the GDSH was under heavy guard, but I had to get it, as it was my last connection to my dad and to my ancestors who had also piloted it.**

**Due to the damage that had been caused in the battle it wasn't too difficult getting into the base, all I had to do was not be seen by the small handful of guards that were on patrol. Getting to the hanger where they were keeping the GDSH, however, proved to be rather tricky as I had to go the long way round and taking a detour to the surveillance room to deactivate the cameras and then make it to the roof so I could access the air ducts which would lead me to the hanger, of course this didn't go as smoothly as I'd hoped, first of all I was spotted heading to the surveillance room, then I set off the alarm when trying to deactivate the cameras and then I was caught running to the roof.**

**To be honest I was surprised that I was able to make it out of there, but I was fortunate that some of the remaining soldiers at the base recognised me from when I'd visited my dad when he was working at the base, and I told them that I was there to see what my dad had been working on, of course this was a lie but they seemed to buy it and they let me look at the GDSH and was surprised when they let me sit in the cockpit. I then seized the initiative to activate the GDSH and to try and make a break for it in the Gundam, unfortunately that was when a mobile suit unit from the Earth Sphere Unified Nation defence force, which was on it's way to help reinforce the base until it could be fully repaired and restocked, arrived and it turned into a rather gruesome battle with me ending up killing the majority of the mobile suit unit in my escape.**

**It then took me another hour to finally outrun the pursuit unit and hide in the mountains, until I was able to get to grips with what had happened in the last few weeks and then to formulate a revenge plan. But first I had to leave the area and then find out as much as I could about the mobile suit unit that had attacked the base and killed my father.**

**My journey would then take me on a trip to almost every part of the globe, from over populated cities, such as New York to rather desolate areas such as the Arctic.**

Hey Readers, Animal here

Sorry about the change in title but I felt it more fitting to do this chapter before introducing Silver Fang's Admiral, however he will be appearing in a chapter not too far from this one. I will try and upload a new chapter every week or 2.

Next chapter: Stay Calm, God of Death

See You All Next Time!


End file.
